Bodyguard
by doomzoom
Summary: Blake hates the thought of her father getting her another bodyguard till she meets Yang. (Prequel to my other story Neptune's girl you don't have to read it to understand the story.)
1. Chapter 1

~Blake's P.O.V.~

"You can't to this! Not after what happened with Adam!" I yelled at my father who calmly sat behind his large wooden desk.

"I don't care about what he did all I care about is your safety and since I ordered Adam to be taken care of, you need a new bodyguard." He didn't look up from the hundreds of pages on his desk and continued to write with his silver and gold fountain pen. I wanted to go up to one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls and throw books at his head to make him understand, but I didn't want to look like a child having a temper tantrum. The only way to solve this would be to calm down and try to make him understand with logic. I looked around his large, dimly lit, home office to find something to calm myself with. I finally settled on one the elegant gold plated desk lamps that sat on his desk and stared at it till I started to see spots.

I took a couple of deep breaths and started to speak again "I can take care of myself father." I silently cursed to myself for sounding like I was still brewing in anger, which didn't help my situation.

He sighed and finally stopped writing to look at me. "Sweetheart I know perfectly well that you can take care of yourself. I made sure of that, B-"

"Then why do I have to have a new bodyguard!" I snapped.

"_But_" He continued as if I hadn't spoken."I would feel better if you had some protection. I can take care of myself perfectly well too and I still carry around at least one bodyguard. The fact is that I run a dangerous business and I don't want my enemies taking the thing I care about most in this world." He looked into my eyes and I could see the sincerity of his words. "Since I lost mother to this job my worst fear has been losing you too so please sweetheart accept the bodyguard."

I looked at my father Tuckson Belladonna and saw the sadness in his eyes from being forced to talk about my mother. He wore a dark gray suit that must have cost a small fortune, a plain white collar shirt, and the red tie that he hasn't taken off since the day after my mother's funeral, It was the last thing she gave him before she passed. I finally looked at his face again and saw the wear and tear the job has been doing to his youth. His amber eyes had faint crows feet and the hair on the sides of his head were already grey, along with a couple gray hairs scattered across his long sideburns, the only parts that were completely black were the top and back of his head.

I sighed and looked down at the plain black carpet before resigning to miserably look at him again and say "Okay daddy I'll accept a bodyguard."

A rare smile spread across his face and he said "Thank yo-"

"But I have a few conditions" His smile twitched, but he let me continue.

"First the person can't talk to me for any reason and second I want the person at least ten feet away if I'm in public."

"Consider it done now run along daddy has a lot of work to do sweetheart."

I sighed and looked at him and said "Dad I'm twenty-six years old and almost got married once you really need to stop treating me like a child." with a blank expression before walking to the door.

"No matter how old you get, in my eyes you'll always be that little girl who was scared of the dark and always wanted to sleep in Cinder and I's bed…Goodness I miss your mother" He whispered the last part mostly to himself before continuing "… Anyway run along now." I looked back and saw him wiping a tear from his face, briefly look at his tie and continue working.

I walked out of the room and roamed the mansion till I found my mother's favorite room. It was a simple room with red carpeted floor and while walls, there were several display cases in the room that held several pocket watches. My mother collected them and left the collection to me after she died. My father hasn't set foot in here since the day before my mother died, but has encouraged me in continuing the collection. The only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of several ticking clocks I went over to the red loveseat in the corner of the room and picked up the book that I had previously been reading before being summoned to my father's office.

I eventually ended up falling asleep in the comfy seat, only to be woken up by a sharp banging of someone knocking on the other sided of the oak wood door. I grumbled and sleepy made my way over to the door. I opened it to find myself face to face with a blond haired girl around my age, wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt, along with a lilac tie, and reflective aviators that acted as mirrors allowing me to see how tired and sleepy I looked.

"Who the hell are you?" I said to the mystery girl before she used her thumb to point behind her allowing me to look behind her and notice my father leaning against the opposite wall wearing a different suit and a small smile on his normally serious face.

"Good morning sweetheart sleep well?"

"Morning daddy. Yes and who the hell is this?"

"Oh this is your new body guard Yang Xiao Long. She has been told not to speak and to stay at a ten foot radius and no closer unless told to do so, just like you wanted."

"I'm not even going to ask how you got a bodyguard this fast." I said as I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. "Is breakfast ready?" I asked looking at my father expectantly.

"Of course it is lets walk into the dining room."

I looked back to find Yang walking exactly ten feet away with her arms behind her back following us without a word. She gave me a small smile when she noticed me looking at her making me quickly turn away from her.

We made it to the dining room to find the breakfast made and ready to be eaten. My father and I sat down and silently ate our food. Halfway through eating I put my fork down and looked at father. I had finally found a way to get rid of Yang. "I have a proposition for you daddy."

He also stopped eating and put his hands together and looked at me. "I'm listening"

"If Yang can catch me then I will allow her to be my bodyguard, if she can't then no more bodyguards."

He stayed silent thinking about it for a few moments before he said "If she catches you then you will accept her as your bodyguard _and _you will never complain about her ever again."

I smiled and said "Deal." He smiled back and we went back to our meal.

After I finished eating got up and started stretching to warm up for the run of my life. The reason I challenged Yang to catch me was because my mother had taught me parkour when I was a kid in order to avoid kidnappers. Later father taught me different fighting styles so that I could not only avoid kidnappers but kick the crap out of them too, but parkour had always been a personal favorite. I loved it so much that father had the mansion arranged to work as a bit of an obstacle course while still making look like a normal house, If you were to just walk in you wouldn't know it was also an obstacle course. I had to admit it was a bit ingenious if I had to say so, it had been mother's idea since I needed a large area to practice but never wanted to go out.

Once I finished I looked over to Yang and noticed she had also started warming up Since she had heard my conversation with my father. She had taken off her suit jacket and tie but not her aviators for some reason and that allowed me to see her figure a lot better while she stretched.

_She's pretty cute too bad she's going to go away soon._ I thought to myself.

When she lifted her head to look at me I said "Are you done?" She nodded. "Alright… GO!" I yelled before I started running across the marble floors.

Not long after I heard footsteps chasing me. I made it to the large living room before I jumped over a table in the middle of the room and rolled back under it in the direction I came in from I saw Yang making her way to me with a big smile on her face. I smirked and used a near by couch in order to jump over her and give her a good kick to the back of her knees when I twisted midair. When I landed I heard a thump and booked it for the library. It didn't take long for me to hear the steps again, but I had already formed another plan. I climbed a book case and started running for the windows that were close to the ceiling. I briefly ran on the wall and used the last step in my momentum to push myself to the already open window. I barely caught the ledge before I pulled myself up and jumped out the window into a nearby tree. When I landed on the tree I heard a voice say "What the hell is she? Some kind of ninja?"

I didn't linger too long before I climbed down the tree and made it to the ground. I looked at the window surprised to see that Yang had somehow made it to the window and was pulling herself up. I quickly started to run away and tried to think of some way to lose her. I Quickly found another open window and climbed up the wall to reach it and pull myself up. I closed the curtain and started to run again. I soon heard a thump and tuned to see that Yang had fallen for my trick and gotten tangled up in the curtain. She made it out and started to make her way to me again.

We continued like this for another two hours by the end I was completely exhausted and Yang was so drenched that I could see through her shirt which proved to be _very_ distracting when I was trying to run away from her and ogle her at the same time. We had gone through all fifty-six rooms in the mansion, minus the clock room, my father's study, the guest rooms, and my bedroom. Before I had made one slip up which caused me to trip over a lamp while I was hopping over another table. I hit the floor back first and barely had the energy to get back up before I was tackled into a nearby couch.

After a couple of minutes of catching our breath I said "Stupid lamps they get me every time."

She laughed and said "You must really _lamp_ent jumping over that table then." After her horrible joke she couldn't stop laughing and eventually succeeded in making me laugh as well.

_Must be the adrenaline rush making me laugh because that pun was horrible._

…

**~A.N.~**

**Hi! I'm back with another story! Thank you for reading, leave a review telling me what you think and by the way I'm going to update this every week instead of everyday like my other story since I have life things to do. Anyway till next time peoples!**

**p.s.-I don't own RWBY **


	2. Chapter 2: Yang

I took me a full minute to realize how close my body was to Yang's. At this proximity I noticed how comfortable Yang's muscular arms felt around my waist, I could feel every curve of her body pushed up against mine on the small sliver and white couch. As soon as the adrenaline high wore off I pushed myself up and off the couch trying to get as far away from Yang as possible.

"Congratulations Yang you are officially the third person to have caught me." I quickly said to hide how flustered I was because of Yang.

"Great does this mean I can keep my job?"

"Yes"

"Can I talk whenever I want too?"

I chuckled and said "Nope we still have the same agreement as last time where you can't talk and that you have to stay away from me."

"Aw" Yang looked very disappointed to have the restrictions placed upon her but did not utter another complaint.

_Maybe I should take it easy on her… No Blake this is what happened last time with Adam you need to stay away from her. _

"Come on we have to tell father that you caught me and that I have agreed to have you as my bodyguard." She silently nodded, got up off the the couch and followed me to my father's office. The trip to my father's office was mostly silent with the exception of the sound of Yang's foot steps (since mine were silent). When we finally reached the office I opened the door to find my father smirking at me from behind his desk.

"Have fun?" He said as if he already knew the outcome of my competition with Yang.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" I said as I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"I had a _slight_ inclination that she would catch you but I wasn't entirely sure." His smile only grew wider when I started to glare at him.

I sighed and said "Of course you calculated this from the beginning."

His smug smile grew even wider to the point where he was beaming at me and happily said "Run along now darling daddy still has a lot of work to do." I nodded, silently fuming that I let myself fall for his trick. I left the room not bothering to check if Yang was following me.

_I'm going to get rid of her one way or another. _I angrily thought to myself as I formulated another plan to get rid of the blonde nuisance. I stopped in my tracks when I thought of another way to get rid of her. _I could annoy her until she quits… but that would require talking… no I'll talk to her as a last resort in this plan. _

My plan was simple all I had to do was run away and make her look for me. It would be different from the race since I wouldn't tell her when I'm going to run away and I'm actually going to hide instead of constantly running away. Now that I knew exactly what to do I smirked and looked behind me to judge how close Yang was. She was exactly ten feet away with her hands behind her back. She saw my smirk and tensed as if getting ready for an attack. I ignored her and started to walk away again, but once I turned the corner I started to run as fast as I could. I turned another corner and went into the closest room quietly shutting the door closed behind me. I Looked around the pitch black room and put my ear against the door to listen for Yang.

"What the hell? Where did she go? Aw man I'm gonna get fired if I don't find her soon." I heard her say to herself when she rushed by.

After a couple of minutes I heard circle back and start walking towards this door causing me to panic and run over to the bed. I dropped to the floor and landed on my hands and toes helping me not make a I rolled under the king sized bed I closed my eyes just as I heard Yang open the door and walk into the room. She turned on the lights and took a quick look around the room before she turned off the lights and walked out. I sighed and opened my eyes again, silently thanking all the gods that she didn't check under the bed.

As soon as I thought the coast was clear I rolled out from under the bed to find myself face to face with Yang. All she did was smile and offer me a hand up.

"How'd you find me? I heard you walk away." I said to her exasperated. All she did was kept her aggravating smile on her face and silently motion that her lips were sealed.

"Come on tell me, Yang. I need to know."

She smiled even wider revealing her perfect white teeth. She leaned down and lowered her shades allowing me to see her beautiful lilac eyes for the first time. "I'm not supposed to talk to you Ms. Belladonna or else I'll get me tongue cut out and between you and me" She leaned in closer and whispered "It's one of my best features if you catch my drift."

My face burned and made me turn away from her. I started walking towards the door as fast as I could. I could hear Yang try to hold in her giggles which made me walk faster towards my destination. As soon as I entered my favorite room in the mansion I slammed the door of the clock room behind me, stomped my way to my favorite seat. I flopped down on it after picking up a random book from the several stacks surrounding the red love seat.

_Now I really need to get rid of this girl she's starting to get in my head… I could always send someone to_ kill _her… No I won't handle things the way my father handles things I need to find some other way to get rid of this annoyance. _

I was too caught up in my thoughts to hear the door open and close. I only snapped back into reality when I heard Yang speak.

"So is there a chair for me too or do you want me to stand?"

I looked up from the book I had been staring at and said "Sit on the floor for all I care just don't bother me while I read."

She silently nodded and sat down on the floor near the door. Since the room was around forty by fifty square feet there would have been no problem in putting in another love seat but the only problem would be that it would have to be near my seat since there are so many long display cases that stretched from one side of the room to the middle of the room the only space left was a small pathway that leads to the back of the room and the back of the room (Of which I filled with books and my favorite red love seat.). There was a small work bench in the front of the room my mother use to use to tinker with her clocks and I never dared to disturb anything in the front of the room.

"So you like pocket watches?" Said as she got up and started to wander through the room.

"Yes, this is my mother's collection I'm just continuing it for her." I responded in a monotone voice not even bothering to look up from my book.

"That's cool my sister loves clocks too." I nodded and turned the page in my book.

"Yeah she learned about clocks from my unc-"

"Yang what did I say about bothering me while I read?" I said interrupting her and finally looking up from my book.

"Um"

"And you're not supposed to be talking to me either."

"Um"

I sighed and closed my book. I turned and got up from my seat and started walking towards the door. I walked out and went into the room across from the clock room, I waited for Yang to walk into the room before slipping out and locking the door from the outside.

_I should have thought of this earlier. _I thought to myself with a devious smile. I could hear Yang banging on the door yelling at me to let her out as I calmly walked back into the clock room, sat down and continued reading my book.

…**..**

**~A.N.~**

**Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you like the story so far and if there's anything I can improve on or some suggestions about the story just leave a review (or PM me if you want). Anyway till next time peoples! **

**p.s-I don't own RWBY. **


	3. Chapter 3: Cuffs

"Now what do You have to say for yourself young lady?" Asked my father as he stared at me from behind his desk.

"That I regret nothing."

"Wrong answer" He irritatedly said.

"Then what's the right answer?"

"Tell her you're sorry and I won't punish you"

"Like I said before I regret nothing."

He sighed before lifting one of his hands to run it through his silver and black hair. "You locked her in a room for five hours and the only reason we found her was because another guard came by for the night shift and found her. So in other words you do have something to apologize for."

"I didn't say I had nothing to apologize for I said that I didn't regret it and that means I'm not going to apologize for something I don't regret doing."

"That leaves me with no choice but to punish you and I know for a fact that you will hate this punishment so I will give you one more-"

"Father sorry to interrupt you but I will never apologize the that blonde nuisance."

"Fine then your punishment will be to be handcuffed to Yang for the next week and that she is able to talk to you." He snapped angrily at me and when he saw me freeze he continued "And for the record there is no way to get out of this after you refused to apologize for your childish actions."

I turned around to angrily stomp out of the room only to be stopped by Yang holding up a pair of handcuffs. She gave me a small smile and said "Don't worry we're only going to be cuffed together for the duration of my shift." I tried to run out of the room but Yang quickly cuffed me before I could get too far. The cuffs had a thick steel chain that connected the two cuffs, the chain only seemed to allow about two feet of distance.

I sighed and resigned myself to my fate. I turned to face my father's desk to find that he had a light smile on his face. "Well my sweet child, daddy has a lot of work to do so run along now." He said as he picked his gold and silver fountain pen and continued writing again. I looked at him for a few more moments before I defeatedly walked out of his office and started to make my way to the library.

Once we left his office the walk to the library was meet with slightly awkward silence, the only thing that could be heard were Yang's foot steps and the clinking of the chain. As we made our way there I looked at the softly colored yellow walls and examined the the occasional painting or bust along the wall. We had finally made it to the library and I quickly went to the bookshelves to pick up the first book I saw and quietly went to one of the black leather couched in the room. The library was a large room with dozens of large bookshelves filled to the brim with any book you could think of. The lavender painted walls gave a warm feel to the large room along with the tan colored carpet. The high up windows allowed a lot of natural light to go into the room so it would be unnecessary to have a light switch. There were two large wooden tables and five coaches along with a couple of lamps incase it got too dark to read located in the middle of the room.

Once I arrived to the couch I plopped myself down, crossed my legs and began to read. I had gotten through two pages in peace before Yang started talking.

"So whats that book about?" I turned the page and continued reading in an attempt to ignore Yang's existence.

"Helloooo? Anybody in there.?" Said Yang as she waved her hand in front of my face causing me to lose my place. I looked up from my book and glared at her before trying to go back to reading. A few more minutes passed before Yang got up and started to walk towards the bookshelves which made me drop my book and almost fall off the couch.

"Oh! Sorry! I got bored and was gonna go look at the books but I forgot we we're handcuffed together."

"It's fine Yang." I got up from the couch and started to walk toward the bookshelves. "Come on if you really want something to read lets find you something so you can leave me alone."

"Thanks Blakey!" She tried to put her arm around me couldn't since that was the arm cuffed to me. I smirked at her and continued to make my way towards the nearest bookshelf.

It took us a couple of minutes to find her a book she liked before we could go back to the couch. She ended up picking a book of old fairy tales with the explanation "Love reading these they remind me of when I used to read to my younger sister before bed."

Once I sat down and picked up my book Yang sat down next to me started to read aloud "Once upon a time in… Oh sorry I'm just so used to reading these stories aloud that I just started to read it aloud."

"Its fine if you really want to read aloud you can."

She gave me a small smile and responded " Thanks Blake"

"Once upon a time in a land far far away…" I stopped reading to listen to Yang read her stories the first one she read was about a young girl that went into the house of three bears, ate their food, destroyed their stuff and slept in their beds before she was chased off by the bears when they came back from their walk in the forest. The next story she read was about a young girl whose father was trapped in a castle owned by a beast. In order to get her father released from the beast's clutches she offered to take her father's place and stay forever. In the end the beast turned out to be some kind of prince with a spell that had been placed upon him. By the end of that story the lull of Yang's voice had caused me fall asleep.

I later woke up to find myself in my own bed with no Yang in sight. I looked around my large room to find a small note on my nightstand.

I noticed you had gone to sleep and carried you to your room

p.s: I borrowed the book you had been reading in the library and left the fairy tales book where I found it -

For some reason the note made me smile and i tucked it into the nightstands drawer and tried to go back to sleep with a smile on my face

…

**~A.N.~**

**Thank you everyone for reading please leave a review telling me what you think and all that stuff. I actually wasn't going to post a chapter today because I had a lot of stuff to for my economics class to do but anyway I ended up writing it and sorry if isn't as well written I wrote some on my phone because my computer broke down. Anyway that's enough about me till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY that goes to the wonderful Monty Oum may he rest in peace. **


	4. Chapter 4: Smile

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I groggily rolled out of my black and lavender striped sheets and made my my to the door. Upon opening the door I found Yang with a big smile stretched across her face.

"Goooooodd morning!" She yelled as I shut the door in her face, locked it and tried to go back to my bed. Before I could reach my bed Yang burst into the room and cuffed my left hand. "Sorry Blake but we still have another six days of this before your punishment is over."

"How'd you get into my room? I thought I had locked the door."

"Oh your dad gave the universal key to the most of the rooms in the house in case you tried to lock me in a room again."

_Dammit that was the next plan to run away from her. _

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked as I tried to pull my way to my comfy bed. It had been months since I had slept in it since I usually just slept in the clock room.

"I just want go back to sleep Yang."

"Nope. I want do something other than chase you around and read." I just looked at her and tried to go back to my bed before she started to drag me out of the room and into the hallway.

"Come on let's do something!"

"Fine we'll do something _after_ we get these cuffs removed because I am not even going to be seen in public with this thing on my wrist."

Yang seemed to think it over for a couple of minutes before her smile grew and said "Sure!"

"Fine now that I'm up mine as well give you a proper tour of the house instead of having you chase me through it or would you want a tour of the entire estate?"

"Let's do both!" She said as we started to walk in a random direction.

_How in the world can someone be this happy and energetic? I really hate giving tours of this place all I want to do is either go back to bed or read in my nice comfy chair in the clock room. _

"...-ing first!" I heard Yang say and causing me to break away from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening what did you say?"

"I said where are going first?"

"I really don't know just pick a place and we'll go there."

We ended up going to the garden behind the house it was a massive garden with hedges of roses around the perimeter and plenty of of rows of large trees that provided a lot of shade every once in a while we would come across the occasional bench. The garden was so large it was basically a maze to anyone who didn't know their way around.

_That's it! As soon as I get these stupid things off I'll just get her lost in the maze. _My malicious thoughts caused me to smile. One of which that did not go unnoticed by Yang.

"Wow! You finally smiled!" I looked at her after her outburst and went back to my usual expressionless face.

"Aw come on smile again." I ignored her and continued walking through the garden.

"Please smile again you look beautiful when you smile." The comment made me turn away from her to hide the bush that had started to form.

"Come on you need to _face_ the situation." After her horrible joke she burst out into giggles and I smiled a bit at how cute she is when she laughs.

_Wait cute? Oh hell no... No way I'm starting to feel something for this girl... Crap... Well it doesn't matter she'll be gone soon anyway._

"Oh hey there's that smile again!"

_Oh hell she noticed me smiling again._ I sped up to the point where I was dragging her behind me, making her trip and take me down with her.

"Ow" We said in unison tried to get up from the nicely cut green grass.

For some reason Yang started laughing again making both of us sit down on the grass. After the first few giggles I started to join her.

_Man long has it been since I really laughed?_

"See there's that beautiful smile." I looked over to Yang before quickly getting up with a small bush on my face.

"Come on. There's still more to see."

"Alright"

We finished exploring the garden and I took Yang to see the rest of the house, but the estate was so big that we could only explore half before we called it a day and ended up in the clock room.

"Well today was fun, but I have to go home I'll see you tomorrow Blake. "

"Okay goodbye Yang." She left and I couldn't help but miss her just a bit. I sat down on my comfy chair and started to reflect on today's events.

_I really want her to stay... but I really don't think I'm ready for another relationship. I need to get rid of her sooner rather than later before this crush develops into something more. _

I stayed up late reading and eventually drifted off thinking of Yang. The next morning I woke up to the door of the clock room opening and closing with a soft click. I kept my eyes closed and waited for whoever entered the room to get closer before I attacked. The moment I felt the presence close enough to attack I quickly pulled out the knife from under the cushion of the chair, rolled out of the chair and tackled the person down. By the time I opened my eyes I already had my knife against the intruder's neck.

"Is this how you treat all the girls?"

It took me a second to recognize that the person I had my knife against was Yang.

"Oh sorry Yang I've had so many assassination attempts against me that it's a reflex to attack anyone who comes close to me unannounced." I got off Yang and offered her a hand up. She took the hand and got to her feet, her hand lingered in mine for a few moments.

"So um what are we doing today?" She awkwardly took her hand away from mine and seemed to blush a bit.

_No that's probably my overactive imagination. _

"We could explore the rest of the estate." I said with a shrug.

"Alright" She said sounding relieved.

We spent the rest of the day exploring the rest of the estate and I couldn't help but smile the whole time.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Thanks for reading I'm really happy that so many people like my story. Leave a review telling me what you think and all that stuff a so anyway till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY. **


	5. Chapter 5: Car Ride

The next four days of my punishment seemed to fly by. I had been having so much fun with Yang that I hadn't even noticed the seventh and last day of my punishment pass by. The day after the last day of my punishment Yang had come by and knocked on the door of the clock room to wake me up. I walked over the door and opened it to find Yang patiently waiting for me. I immediately put out my left hand for her to handcuff, but was met with laughter.

She finished laughing and composed herself before saying "Blake your punishment ended yesterday."

"Really?" I couldn't help the small amount of disappointment that sneaked into my voice.

"~Oh looks like someone likes being handcuffed. Didn't know you were kinky Blakey."

"Oh shut up you." I pushed passed her to go into the hallway hoping that she hadn't seen the blush starting to form on my face. "Ima go get changed and we can go into town now that the punishment has been lifted."

She nodded and waited for me to walk ten feet away before following behind me. I turned to look at her with a confused look and asked "What are you doing?"

"Um now that the punishment has been lifted I thought that you wanted to back to the old deal were I don't talk and stay at least ten feet away from you."

"Don't be silly I actually started to enjoy your company so the deal is off I guess." I continued walking casually and kept myself composed on the outside but on the inside I was freaking out.

_Enjoy your company? Gosh Blake could you be more obvious with your stupid crush on the blonde? _

I was so wrapped in my panicked thoughts that I didn't notice Yang running towards me at full speed till I felt something crash into me and wrap me up in a bone crushing hug. "Aww Blake's finally warming up to me!" Somehow her grip tightened even more but I still managed to choke out "Can't... Breath... Yang..."

"Oh sorry Blake!" She immediately dropped me and continued "I was just so happy that I forgot to control my strength"

After I got my breathing under control I said "Its okay Yang come on lets go I need to get to my room to change."

Yang immediately brightened and said "Alright" with her usual smile stretched across her face.

Once we arrived at my room I immediately went into my room and went over to the large walk in closet of to the right side of my room. My room had sky blue walls and a white ceiling. In the middle of the room was my queen sized bed with purple and black striped sheets, there was a night stand on each side of the bed and a vanity mirror on the side opposite of the closet. I quickly changed out of my usual house clothes (which consisted of some ratty old sweats and a loose t- shirt with a small cat on it) into some black jeans and a faded t- shirt from a primer first movie of the horrible "Beo Wolves attack" series and a white jacket.

The moment I walked out of the room I almost crashed into Yang. "Oh sorry I didn't think you would be that close to the door."

"It's cool, come on let's go!" She grabbed my hand and immediately started to drag me toward the the garage where a multitude cars we own are. It was also the one place I hadn't shown Yang because everyone I showed it to had the same reaction to how many cars and what type of cars we had.

Once she opened the door to the garage Yang froze with her mouth hanging wide. I ignored her and began to walk to my car. Before I could open the door to my black 1967 Mustang GT 500 I heard Yang yell "THIS. IS. AWESOME! I can't believe that you have so many cars! Oh my god you also have motorcycles!" Before Yang could get too carried away awe-ing at the cars and motorcycles I dragged her away and shoved her into my car.

"How many cars does your dad own?" She asked still bouncing from the excitement of seeing all of my father's cars and motorcycles. The garage contained everything from hotrods to Harleys to speed bikes and even a couple sports cars.

"A lot I don't even know how many I never took the time to count." I buckled up and started to drive out of the underground garage. "So we're are we headed?" I asked Yang as I shifted into second gear.

"How about we just head into the city and see where that takes us?"

I nodded my head and quickly shifted into third as we drove off the estate. I contemplated testing the top speeds again since it was just a long stretch of road till we got to town but I doubted Yang would be into it.

_And I would probably be so distracted by her that we crash at 135 mph and die. Why do I even use this car it doesn't even go very fast the most I've pushed it to is about 145 maybe if..._

"Hey Blake are you listening to me?" Said Yang as she broke me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry Yang I got a bit lost in thought."

"I said how fast does this thing go?"

I smirked at her and said "Wanna find out?"

She gave me one of her signature smiles and yelled "Hell yeah i do!"

I shifted into fourth gear and started to push the car to its limits. I glanced at the odometer and read 147.

_Hm new record. I really should slow down we're starting to get close to the city._

I started to loosen my hold on the gas and started to make the car slow down with a bit of a frown.

"So did your dad just give you the car or did you buy it?" asked Yang.

"Its a funny story actually my dad won the car in a poker game and I won it from him in a bet." A small smile started to form on my face from the memory of obtaining the car.

"Really?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah I've actually never bought or been given a car. All the cars and motorcycles I own are from bets with my dad."

"So the betting thing has been going on for a while."

"Yup, since we were never into the same stuff besides books my dad and I bonded over making bets on randumb things. I actually got this car from betting whether or not my mom was going to be mad or not that my dad opened his own book store to wash dirty money."

"Was she?"

"Yeah she was since my dad owns several other things it was a bit a waste of money to buy it, but she eventually forgave him because it was a good way to get me out of the house since I would always go to the bookstore to get some new books I would also help out there from time to time."

Yang started to laugh and say "I'm guessing its kinda difficult to get you out of the house for some fresh air?"

I started to laugh too and say "Just a bit."

I noticed we finally started to enter the city and said "Well looks like we're here where would you like to go."

"I don't know lets drive to the shopping district and see what happens."

I silently nodded and a small smile crept onto my face.

_I can't wait to spend the day with Yang. _I happily thought to myself with all notions of getting rid of Yang evaporating from my mind.

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! Sorry if this chapter isn't as good I haven't been having a good week :/ Anyway thank you for reading my story! Also I'ma respond to some of the reviews that I got for the last chapter (this might not happen every chapter but I'ma try something new)**

**guest (noturaverage)****- sorry I can't update more often because I barely have time to write as it is and I have a crappy and annoying computer that I hate dealing with.**

**ocomfv****- How do you know that was a typo ;D jk it was totally a typo I didn't catch when I read it over before posting and I don't think I would ever put up the rating because I am really bad at writing smut. **

**Baybay21****- Thank you it means a lot to me that people like this story.**

**If anyone else has a question or wants to tell me what they think of the chapter you can just leave a review (or PM me if you want). By the way I think its awesome so many people like my story I currently have 39 follows and 21 faves wow that's cool thank you peoples. Anyway till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


	6. Chapter 6: Games and Ice-Cream

We finally arrived at the shopping district, which was basically a long stretch of road that was around ten blocks in length. On both sides of the road there's a variety of different shops ranging from clothing to food to items. You could find almost anything if you looked hard enough in the shopping district. I parked my car in the front of a music store and turned off the car. I immediately started to look in the ashtray for some loose change before Yang started dieing of laughter.

I looked at her with a confused expression and said "What?"

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that you're rich as hell but you don't have any spare change to pay the the parking meter." I continued to look in the ashtray to come up with five pennies and a dime before I looked at Yang for a moment, thinking of whether or not to ask for some spare change.

_Couldn't hurt right?_

"So... do you have any spare change?" This was immediately followed by five minutes straight of Yang laughing. I didn't really mind all that much since I enjoyed seeing Yang laugh (even if it was at my expense).

When her laugh eventually died down into giggles she reached into one of the inside pockets of her suit jacket and pulled out a couple of quarters. "I'm sure you'll pay me back later Blakey" She finished with a wink before getting out of the car to pay the meter.

_Got damn this woman is going to kill me. _I thought to myself as I forced down a blush.

I got out of the car and locked the doors before going to meet Yang at the meter. "We have an hour and twenty five minutes before the meter runs out so what do you wanna do?" Said Yang.

"Hmm how about we get some ice-cream and walk around?" I said pointing to the ice cream shop next to the music store we had parked in front of.

"Yeah sure but you pay since you owe me for the meter"

I gave her a small smile and made my way to the small ice-cream shop, the shop itself was so small that if you weren't paying attention it was easily missed, it also sold some of the best ice-cream in Vale. The shop was called Peach's Snow Castle it belonged to Ms. Peach who used to be a well known professor at Beacon University, but one day she up and quit and decided to run and ice-cream shop. (Peach wasn't really known from her sanity either.)

Once we walked into the store I was immediately greeted by Ms. Peach "Kitty! How have you been! Its been months since my best customer has visited my shop!"

Yang leaned in next to my ear and whispered "Kitty?" teasingly.

I ignored Yang and continued the conversation with Ms. Peach. "I'm sorry Professor I've just been busy and things"

"Oh Kitty you don't have to call me professor anymore I don't work as a teacher anymore."

"Well you call me Kitty I should be able to give you a nickname too Professor "

The old woman laughed and gave me a big smile. Ms. Peach was a sixty-three year old woman that has known me for a good portion of my life, she was the grandmother I never had since my grandparents were either in jail or dead. Ms. Peach's once brilliant red hair was now a soft orange with wisps of gray. Her small stature combined with her thin build made her look as though a strong gust of wind could knock her down. She was currently wearing a long light blue dress that was along with a white apron. "So what can I get my best customer today?" She said with her usual smile.

"I would like two scoops of chocolate ice-cream. Also get my friend whatever she wants it's on me."

"Oh~ my little Kitty is finally moving on from the red haired demon and the ice queen." She said as she stated to scoop my ice-cream seemingly oblivious to the blush that started to form on my face.

"I-I-I'm sorry Professor, but my and Yang aren't together she's just my bodyguard."

"Ssssuure she is" she leaned over the counter with to give me my ice cream and whispered "Don't worry Blake I won't tell Tukson." she winked at me before leaning back and grabbing the ice-cream scoop again. I tried and failed to hold back a blush and studdard "L-like I said Yang and I aren't together. So anyways what kind of ice-cream would you want Yang?"

I turned to glance at Yang to find her holding back giggles and trying to calm herself down enough to answer me. "I would like a scoop of cookies and cream ice-cream please." Ms. Peach nodded and began to scoop the ice-cream into the waffle cone and give it to Yang.

I reached for my pocket to pull out my black credit card only to be stopped by Ms. Peach "It's on the house dear." I gave her a smile and quickly thanked her before leaving the store with Yang.

We walked in silence for a few moments enjoying our ice-cream before Yang broke the silence. "So I have a few questions"

"Shoot" I said while licking my ice-cream.

"So what's the story with the Professor?"

"Nothing really she was just my nanny for a long time before she decided to become a teacher and she made me call her Professor Peach when I had her class in college, so I just kept calling her Professor even after she quit teaching to open an ice-cream shop."

"She's a bit weird isn't she."

"She prefers the term eccentric and or adventuress she can't really keep a job for too long since she gets bored of it quick and switches to the next thing she finds interesting."

"So next question" she looked at me, then my beowolves attack shirt when a slow smile started to stretch across her face.

"So you like the Beowolves Attack series?"

"It's ok I guess it's a good movie to make fun of judging by how bad it is I really hope the bad writing is deliberate and the screenwriter isn't really that bad at writing."

Yang giggled just a bit before saying "Yeah the writer is a friend of mine and as a matter of fact he was actually trying when he wrote the script and mostly sent it in as a joke to see if it would get made into a movie. Man everyone was surprised when they decided to make the first movie and even more surprised when they kept asking for more scripts for more movies I still can't believe they release two of those things a year."

I started laughing and was soon joined by Yang, she laughed so hard that her ice-cream fell out of the cone. "Aw man that sucks." She made a small pout and my brain could resist saying.

_God she's cute when she pouts._

Since Yang still had her cone in her hand I took her cone and put the top scoop of my ice-cream on her cone. "Here you go Yang good as new as long as you don't mind my germs all over it."

"Of course I don't mind kitty cat you just saved the day." A big smile stretched across her face and she put her arm around my waist in a sort of side hug. A blush crept up my neck and across my cheeks making my look away from Yang and tug away from the hug to hide it.

"No problem Yang and don't call me that only the professor is allowed to call me kitty."

She nodded but I had a feeling she wasn't really listening to my last comment. "Anyway how'd you get the shirt I thought that we only made like a hundred that were only released during the premiere of the first movie."

"I did go to the premiere I went with... a friend." I said the last part in a whisper, the happiness memory of that day made a lump of guilt grow in my stomach for what I did to her later in the future.

Yang noticed the change in mood and quickly tried to change the subject. "Anyway one final question"

I looked up at her and gave her a small smile "And what would that be?"

"Why the hell do I always have to wear a suit? I mean wouldn't be a bit more inconspicuous if I wore normal clothing? That way people won't straight away know that I'm your bodyguard."

I laughed a bit and responded "It's suppose to make you look more professional and my dad likes all his employees to wear suits."

"But still I hate this thing the only thing I like about this 'uniform' is that I get to wear my aviators all the time." I gave her a small smile and listens to her continue to rant about the suit. After a while a sign for an underground arcade caught Yang's eye and she forced me to go with her. We played a variety of different games and let Yang win a few time due to her being horrible at all of these games (or maybe I'm too good at them since I come to the shopping district a lot and played in the arcade a lot as a kid).

By the end of the day we had gone back to the meter three times before we finally left the shopping district. One of the only reasons we left was because it was already starting to get dark outside. We entered the car, waved goodbye to Professor Peach and started to drive away from the shopping district. The car ride back to the mansion was mostly comfortable silence. By the time we arrived at the estate we found my father waiting outside the house for us.

"Hello sweetheart. Hello Yang." I heard him say as I got out of the car and waited for someone to take the car back into the garage.

"Hi daddy." I walked around the car and went up the steps of the mansion to give my father a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just waiting for you to get back with Yang so that I can tell her that she has the whole day off tomorrow because the day after tomorrow she is going to be protecting for the next forty-eight hours without going home as she usually does."

"Really? What's the occasion?" Said Yang who had been silently listening to the conversation.

"Oh it's just this annual ball where all my the major families gather for a one day treaty. There's usually an assassination attempt or two at these things which is why I need Blake protected." Said my father as though assassination attempts were the most normal thing in the world.

"Assassination attempts?" Yang balled her fists and took off her glasses. "No ones going to touch a hair on Blake's head while I'm around sir." I could have sworn I had seen her eyes flash red.

"Well this is the mob we're talking about Yang you really shouldn't be surprised." He said with a short laugh before continuing "and let's not say no touching at all I set up for her to meet a suitor from one of the families at the ball."

"FATHER! For the last time I don't want to meet someone new."

"Don't worry sweetheart I need you to keep her busy while I swindle her father out of some property and for goodness sake you need to find someone to help you get over that red haired bastard god I wish he were alive again so that I could cave his face in with a sledgehammer again." He took a breath to calm himself down and started to speak again in a much calmer voice. "As I was saying all you need to do is keep her distracted while I swindle her father since she usually interrupts whenever I'm almost going to get the deal."

I said and looked at the floor defeated "Alright daddy"

"Good girl" he patted my head and was just about to leave before he turned back. "Oh and Yang you're going to have to wear a dress to blend in more while you're protecting Blake. " he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of hundreds and gave them to Yang. "Here make sure it's looks high class who knows maybe you'll help with distracting this girl." With that he walked away.

"So that was a thing." Said Yang breaking the silence.

"Yup"

"So I'm pretty sure I should head out now I'm pretty sure my hours are up." She began to walk away and walked to the side of the stairs where she pulled out her yellow and black motorcycle.

_How could I have not noticed that thing just sitting there off to the side of the stairs?_

She waved goodbye and put on her helmet before driving away.

_I wonder why she's being so strange and quiet? She usually sticks around till the next guard comes. God what the hell am I going to do while she's gone? _

**...**

**~ A.N.~**

**Hello everyone thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway ima respond to some reviews again.**

**baybay21- ****Thank you ^_^ and it did get a bit better :) and then went downhill again xD**

**captinmet- ****Sorry I miss spell random a lot it's one of the few words I misspell a lot since I forget how to spell it and autocorrect doesn't tell me its wrong **

**Ann E. Casap****- Sorry I'm fresh out of cars XD**

**So this chapter is a bit longer since I had a bit more time to write this week anyway a big thank you to all the people who follow and favorite the story it lets me know people like the story so till next time peoples!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door of the clock room.

_Yang?_ _Didn't she have the day off today?_ I groggily thought to myself as I made my way to the door. I opened it to find a man around my age with with silver hair wearing a black suit with a silver tie that matched his hair. He gave me a cocky grin and said "Hi I'm Mercury Black and I'm going to be your date for toda-"

Before he could finish his sentence I punched him in the face and walked around him yelling "FATHER!" While making my way to his office. I could hear the guy behind me cursing and say something about breaking his nose, I ignored him and continued to my father's office. By the time I got to my father's office the guy was pathetically trying to run after me. I burst into my his office and caught the silver haired man by the neck before he could crash into me.

I pulled the guy in front of me to show to my father and yelled "What the hell is this!?"

My father looked up from the papers he was writing on and said "I set up a date for you to go on to occupy your time while Yang is away." And calmly went back to writing on his documents.

Before I could open my mouth to yell at him again Mercury started talking. "Like hell I'm going on a date with this bitch now! She broke my fucken nose! She's probably just another slut that throws herself at everyone, god I swear all these mobster girls are all the same!"

My father instantly stood up, walked around the table and put his hand were mine had been Mercury's throat. "Blake sweetheart could you please leave us alone for a moment?" Said my father in an eerily calm voice. I could almost feel my father's anger radiating off him as he tightened his hold on Mercury's throat.

"Yes sir." I whispered and walked out of the room. Before I could even close the door I heard Mercury start to scream. After I closed the door it effectively cut off all the sounds coming from my father's office.

_Thank goodness that room is soundproof... I think I should probably do something to occupy my time before my father tries to set me up on another date... Oh have a pocket watch to pick up from the clock shop I completely forgot about it because of Yang... I guess I could just do that. _

After I made up my mind to go out I made my way towards my room to change out of my house clothes and into something better. I eventually decided on some black jeans, a purple tank top and a leather jacket. I grabbed my small black purse and finally got out of my room to head down to the garage, but I found Mercury waiting outside my door with his head bowed down like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry for offending you." He whispered before limping away. His face didn't have any bruising other than the ugly bruising around his nose which I caused earlier, but there were also angry red marks around his neck and he held his ribs as though they were severely injured.

"Thanks I guess." I awkwardly said. He just nodded and kept limping away.

I shrugged and started to walk towards the garage. When I got there I immediately started to walk towards my Mustang only to remember that it had blown a gasket shortly after I had gotten home from my trip with Yang.

_Crap I have to wait till it's fixed before I could use it again, but what should I use now? That was my favorite car... I guess I could use my bike. I haven't used it in a while._

I sighed and walked over the the small metal cabinet where the multitude of keys for all of the cars and motorcycles were held. After a few minutes of searching I eventually found the keys I was searching for and walked over to the motorcycle. The bike was a Harley from the 1980's, it's frame, engine, handlebars and exhaust pipes had a chrome finish. The tank was black with the Belladonna family symbol on the left side in white, the seat, the grip on the handlebars and a few other parts of the bike were also black. I pulled the white sheet protecting the bike off in one swift motion causing a cloud of dust to kick up.

_I hope it works I don't remember if anything was wrong with it. _

I threw my bag into the small storage compartment under one of the seats, got on and put the keys in the ignition, it roared to life immediately after turning the key making me smile with a sense of nostalgia. I put on my helmet, and started to slowly drive out of the garage. After a quick ride to the city I had to drive around for a bit to remember exactly where the little clock shop was. I eventually found it and parked in front of the shop, I got off the bike and got my purse out from under the seat and left my helmet on the bike.

_Crow Clocks, that was the name of the shop right? I hope I have the right store. _

I was about to walk to the store when my phone vibrated with a message.

-Daddy: Blake please return home there is a matter I must discuss with you-

I quickly typed a reply and walked over to the small black and white painted store and walked in. I opened the the door and was greeted with the chime of a bell on top of the door and also by a brunet behind the counter.

"Welcome to Crow Clocks! How may I help you Miss Belladonna?" Said the small brunette.

_What was her name? I think it's Ruby or something._

"I came to pick up my pocket watch..." I stopped talking out of surprise. Next to the small brunette with red tipped hair was the object of my thoughts as of late. "Yang? I didn't think I would see you in a place like this. I didn't even know you liked clocks."

Yang gave me one of her usual heart stopping smiles and said "Hi Blake! I'm just visiting my sister. I didn't know you were the customer that Rubes put on her I-need-to-fix-as-soon-as-possible priority list."

"Well I guess I'm flattered your sister put me on her priority list." I said with a smirk, I looked over to Ruby and noticed that she was deeply immersed in whatever she was fixing.

_Maybe I should let her finish whatever she's working on I don't really feel like going home anyway. I would much rather stay here and talk to Yang. _

"So what are you doing here I thought that you had a workbench for the clocks in the clock room." Asked Yang.

"Oh I can't fix a clock to save my life that work bench was my mother's she never got around to teaching me before she passed away."

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it Yang it as a long time ago." We awkwardly stood in silence for a few moments before I noticed that Ruby seemed to be done with whatever she was doing. "As much as I like talking to you Yang I have other things to do today." I turned to the small girl and said "May I have my watch now?"

She smiled and said "You may, and it was nice meeting the Blake Yang keeps talking about."

_What? She talks about me? What does she say?... Calm down Blake stay cool. _

Yang blushed much to the surprise of her sister that stared at her as though Yang had grown another head.

_She looks so adorable when she blushes._

I smirked and said "Oh really now? What kinds of things does she say?"

"Well..." Before Ruby could say another word Yang put her hand over her mouth cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"I really don't think we should keep you. Didn't you say that you had somewhere to be?" Yang said quickly.

I instantly remembered my father's text. "Oh. Yes I do. Ruby could you give me my watch now?"

"Sure" She said as she grabbed the little black box that held my watch. I opened it to examine the silver watch and see if everything was in order. I closed the box and put it in my purse and pulled out my checkbook to pay for the repairs. Once I written the check I gave it to Ruby and said "The watch looks good I hope I can come by with jewelry too?" I didn't really own much jewelry I was just buying some time so that I didn't have to got home any time soon.

"Yeah sure! We fix jewelry too!" Said the girl with a beaming smile.

I gave her a small smile back and turned to leave, once I got to the door I turned to Yang with a smirk and said "Goodbye Yang. I hope to hear about all those things you say about me. Goodbye to you too Ruby." With that I left and walked over to my bike, I put my purse in the small compartment under the seat and got on my bike after putting on my helmet. When my bike roared to life I gave it a few revs before driving away.

When I got to the estate I parked my bike outside of the entrance got my purse out and left it for someone to park in the garage like yesterday. This time I didn't find my father waiting outside on the steps for me and began the long trek to my father's office. Once I finally got to his office I opened the door and stood in front of desk.

"What was the matter that you wanted to discuss daddy?"

He signed and put his pen down before he started talking. "I just want to know why you instantly put down whatever suitor I send your way."

"I just don't feel like being in a relationship right now and you pushing people on me is not helping. When I do find someone I want to have found them and not have it be someone you picked for me."

He stayed silent for a few moments and sighed again. "Alright if it'll make you happy I'll stop pushing dates on you, but you will have to go on the occasional date to sway certain business associates in our favor."

"Okay daddy."

"Good now run along now I have some more work to do."

I nodded and left him in his office. I wondered the mansion and eventually ended up in the clock room putting the clock I had gotten in its rightful place among all the other clocks. I sat down in my usual seat but couldn't concentrate on the book I was trying to read the only thought that kept running through my mind was _I can't wait to spend the day with Yang tomorrow. _

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Thank you for reading everyone! So I'm going to kinda correlate the timeline of this story and the other one (because its a prequel mostly in the sense that it started before the other story and I couldn't figure out a way of writing without correlating them) so anyway I'ma respond to some reviews**

**baybay21- ****Haha we'll see in the next chapter. The next chapter is gonna be the ball so who knows what's gonna happen certainly not me xD**

**RedApple44-** **Thank you**

**GlowingWolf418- ****Thank you and Ms. Peach was mentioning Blake's exes Adam and Weiss which I'm going to talk more about later in the story and I think this chapter answered the other question xD. **

**Anyway thank you to everyone that followed and favorited this story you guys really don't know how much that means to me that so many people like this story. Please leave a review if you have a question, something I can improve on, if you liked it and all that stuff. So till next time peoples**!


	8. Chapter 8: The ball

I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Be right there!" I yelled to the mystery person. I quickly reached around myself to zip up my dress and made my way towards the door. I was wearing a black strapless with a white sash around my waist, dress hugged my curves and became looser from my hips down, the dress just barely reached the floor and hovered an inch or two off the floor with my heels on. I had my hair down and let the natural waves flow freely. I quickly put on a black bow that matched my dress, and my silver pendent of the Belladonna family symbol around my neck.

I opened the door and was stunned into silence. On the other side of the door I found Yang in a small golden strapless dress that showed a large amount of cleavage and reached her mid thigh, the dress hugged her curves perfectly and the matching heels she was wearing made her long legs look even more stunning. She kept her hair down like usual but that only seemed to add to how stunning she looked.

_Wow_. Was all my fried brain could manage before I stuttered out a flustered greeting "H-hi Yang."

"Hi Blake! Wow you look really nice in that dress" She said casually, oblivious to how flustered I was.

I forced down a blush and said "Thanks Yang you too. Come on let's get to the car a driver is going to take us to the ball in a limo."

"Alright." She said and turned around to walk down to the entrance of the house. I stayed behind her as we walked and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down and watch the sway of her hips as she walked.

I was so distracted that I hadn't noticed Yang had looked back at me to see if I was following her. "Enjoying the view Kitty?" I immediately looked up to see Yang's smirking face. A blush spread across my cheeks and I sped up so that Yang and I were walking side by side. She put her arm around my shoulders and said "Don't worry Kitty I would have checked me out too, because I know I look smokin in this this dress." She winked at me and gave me another smile.

"Don't call me Kitty." Was the only complete sentence that my mouth could form without turning into a complete stuttering mess.

After a few more minutes of walking in relatively comfortable silence we finally arrived outside and made our way to the black limo and got in.

"Top of the mornin' to ya Miss Belladonna and friend. How are ya? I haven't been seein' much of ya since ya learned ta drive." Greeted the Irish driver.

I chuckled and said "Sorry about that Connor I just really like driving but if you really want to drive me around to a bunch of boring places you can and I've actually been good recently."

"Oh that great to hear, love. So where are we headed off to? Since I know ya probably want to ditch da ball."

I sighed and said "I've been ditching the ball for the past three years I really think my dad isn't going to let it slide if I ditch this year. So I guess I'm finally going to the ball."

"Alrighty then lass but don't blame me when yer father kills someone for hitting on you because ya look absolutely stunnin' in that dress." He waited for me to look into his light blue eyes before giving me a wink.

I chuckled and said "Thank you Connor."

He tipped his hat to me and gave me a smile exposing his slightly crooked teeth and began driving away from the house. The drive to the ball was filled with jokes and laughter from me and Connor, but Yang stayed suspiciously quiet throughout the car ride and I could have sworn I had seen her eyes flash red a few times while I was talking with Connor.

_It's probably just my imagination._ I thought to myself every time. I thought I saw it.

When we finally arrived I could have sworn I had heard Yang take a sigh of relief, but I ignored it. The ball was being held in the mansion of the Torchwick family the location of the ball changed every year to show that all the families are okay with the day of 'peace', but the bigger reason why they liked to change locations every year was so that the cops didn't come busting in to arrest around twenty-five percent of the guests (pretty much everyone here was some kind of criminal and a few even had warrants for their arrest). The mansion itself was elegant looking. There were lights leading to the doorway and ostentatious decorations in and outside of the mansion. The tables around the edges of the large ball room had silk table cloths with golden edges and the centerpieces on each table was a small golden stature. The floor was in a red and white checker pattern with no tables in the center to accommodate the constant array of people dancing. The only thing that was ever danced at these things was different forms of ballroom dancing. The band on the other side of the room was a string quintet with the occasional addition of a vocalist. There were low hanging chandeliers with red string decorations connection them making the room more festive. Lastly there were also large windows along the walls of the entrance and the entrance to the garden (which is most likely restricted). The view of the garden was made visible by the lights outside giving a nice view of how beautiful it was out there.

When we entered I the mansion I leaned into Yang and whispered "God I hate these things the people really try too hard to look rich and to try to make you jealous of their wealth."

"Why is everything so fancy anyway?"

"Lots of reasons one is just to show power, another is to make it look nice and to play along to the facade of temporary peace and lastly just because they can" I said with a bored tone.

Before Yang could make another comment my father walked over to us with a multi-colored hair girl. "Hello sweetie I'm glad you could make it" he leaned in and gave me a hug. "This is the girl is the one I need you to keep busy tonight while I swindle her father alright? Hug back if you understand" he whispered into my ear. I hugged him back and let go when he started to let go. "Blake I would like you to meet Neapolitan Torchwick. Neapolitan meet Blake and her friend Yang."

"It's really nice to meet you Blake and Yang but you can just call me Neo." She put out her hand and shook my hand and then Yang's, but she seemed to linger on Yang.

"Nice to meet you Neo." I said along with Yang.

"Well you girls have fun Ima go talk with some associates." With that he left, leaving me to deal with Neo.

Before I could even open my mouth Neo spoke "So Yang, where did you get that dress you look really good in it." Neo took the liberty to slowly run her eyes up and down Yang, lingering in certain places.

"Oh no where special." Responded Yang.

"Uh-hu" said Neo continuing to oggle Yang seemingly ignoring my existence.

"So Ima get some drinks for us from one of these waiters I'll be right back."

Neo waited till Yang was out of hearing distance before she spoke. "So is there anything between you and Yang?" She looked at me with a completely serious expression till I spoke up.

"No there isn't anything between us we're just really good friends."

"Really?" Said Neo surprised. "I wouldn't be able to be friends with her I would be too busy fucking her day and night to be just friends." Neo proceeded to closed her eyes and bite her bottom lip.

_God I hope she's not thinking what I think she's thinking about _my _Yang. _I angrily thought.

Before I could give a retort to her comment Yang came back with three drinks. "I'm back what did I miss."

"Oh nothing much." Said Neo going back to ignoring me.

The night consisted of Neo drinking and hitting on Yang and of me restraining myself from punching her out for consistently touching Yang with her tiny hands. In the end I got through the night and my father pulled off the deal. All that was left was to go to the hotel and sleep away this anger. The reason that we weren't driving home was because we lived across town from the Torchwick house and the chances for assassination in the dark were higher and it would be too tiring to go home.

We had started saying goodbye to a slightly buzzed Neo when she grabbed Yang's wrist and said "You don't have to leave you and me can just go up stairs and continue the party just between you and me if you catch my drift."

"I'm sorry Neo but I really don't like you in that way. We can be friends though." Said Yang trying to get her wrist released.

"With benefits?" The buzzed girl said hopefully.

"No Neo just friends."

"Fine you're not that hot anyway." She let go of Yang and walked away.

She turned to me and said"Come on Blake lets go." With a smile. In that moment I had to use all of my self control to not yell 'Ha bitch I won!' At Neo from across the room do a dance and skip away holding hands with Yang. Instead I gave Yang a small smile and started walking alongside her to the waiting limo.

Once we got to the hotel room Yang went in and got her suit to change into (which was already waiting for her on the bed along with some sleeping clothes for me). When she was dressed she sat on a the nightstand next to the bed. I once I had changed I looked at Yang and asked "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm supposed to stand watch all night to make sure you're safe but I'd rather sit watch."

"Um alright." I got into the bed and immediately tried to go to sleep but the thought of Yang being in the room was very distracting and didn't help me fall asleep any quicker.

I was just starting to fall asleep when someone bust down my door and threw a gas bomb into the room. "I'll get the girl you three take the guard!" Yelled a gravely faceless voice before four men stormed into the room. Yang and I immediately stood and started to fight off the guards. The fourth one caught me but surprise and hit me in the back of the head making everything go dark.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Soooooo that happened. Thank you for reading everybody! I hope you liked this chapter it was a bit difficult to write since I need to work on describing things and stuff. Oh there is one review that Ima answer this time.**

**Ann E. Casap**- **Yes they are exes and I'll talk about it further into the story.**

**Anyway thank you to everyone else that reviewed it lets me know people like the story and keeps me motivated to write. If you guys have questions, comments, things I can improve on and please review (or PM me if u want). So till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY. **


	9. Chapter 9: Hospital

"Blake! Blake! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and saw a very beat up Yang holding me. "Oh thanks god you're awake come on lets get you out of here." The moment Yang tried to move me I felt a blinding pain all over my body that made me pass out again.

**...**

The next time I was awake, I was too tired to open my eyes or talk. "Miss Belladonna! Is she okay?" Said someone who sounded like Connor.

"Oh yeah num nuts all the blood is a sign that she is the image of perfect health." Said Yang in an angry tone.

"Hey don't get snippy with me blondey I care about her just as much as you do, I've known Blake for most of my life."

"Just shut up and drive lover boy." Connor said a few things under his breath but started the car and booked it.

"Don't worry kitty cat we're going to get you to a hospital soon." She whispered as she held me in her arms, her constant warmth lulled me back to sleep.

**...**

The next time I woke up to a blinding light. I blinked a couple of times to get better bearings and looked around. I was in a small hospital bed and the walls of the room were a light shade of blue. I looked to my right and saw an empty chair and to my left I saw a large window and different arrangements of flowers on the table under the window.

_I wonder who sent all the flowers._

As if to answer my question my father walked into my room holding a large arrangement of flowers. "Oh you're finally awake!" He quickly walked over to where the other flowers were and put the arrangement down before walking over to the bed and gave me a light hug.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so happy you're ok. I swear I'm going to-"

He was interrupted by the doctor walking into the room. "Hello Miss Belladonna." Said the doctor, he was a tall man with dark skin and dark green hair. He also had some sort of tattoo on his neck going down, but the rest of it was cut off by his button up shirt and his lab coat. He smiled brilliantly and said "I'm Dr. Sage Lamiaceae but you can just call me Dr. Sage I don't really like my last name very much and I'm also going to be your doctor for the duration of your stay here."

"And how long would that be?" I choked out before I went into a coughing fit, causing sharp pains to radiate from the ribs on my left side. My father immediately served me some water and gave it to me. I careful drank some water and calmed my breathing, every deep breath I took also made me cringe a little in pain.

"Well let's look at your chart and see... Hm... You have a minor concussion, three cracked ribs, along with two bruised ribs and a broken forearm from being shot with a firearm. You're Lucy the bone wasn't shattered and that we were able to reset it. As far as leaving goes I really don't think your going to be going anywhere for a while."

"Blake do you remember what happened?" Said my father.

"Um everything is a bit fuzzy. I remember people bursting into my room and then I got knocked out and that's about it."

"Well it's a good thing you were passed out. From the x-rays you were kicked in the ribs several times causing them to crack and from Ms. Xiao Long's account you were about to get shot in the chest before she pushed the attacker making the trajectory of the bullet go askew." Said Dr. Sage.

I turned to my father and said "Where is Yang anyway?"

Before he could answer the doctor answered for him. "She's in the room next door she also sustained substantial injuries."

"What!? Is she okay?"

"Yes she's going to be fine she heals surprisingly quick."

"Can I see her?"

"You can but I would suggest you not get up since it would be painful to walk. I would suggest you wait until you heal a bit more." Before I could continue the doctor said "Well I'm going to check on other patients I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." With that he left me alone in my room with my overbearing father.

Over the next hour I had to deal with my father constantly asking if I was okay, if I need more pillows, books etc. At one point he even tried to spoon feed me before I glared at him till he let me feed myself. It was a bit difficult considering I couldn't use my right arm and it hurt to move my left due to my ribs but I didn't give in. The only reason he left my side was because he had to go back to work because there was a lead on whoever put the hit on me.

When my father finally left I sighed and waited till the doctor came by to check on me for the last time before he went home so that I could slowly scoot out of my bed. I was fine for the first two steps before I felt blinding pain course through my left side. I leaned against the wall for a few moments, catching my breath, before continuing on my journey to Yang's room.

After getting turned around twice I finally found her room. I slowly walked in making as little noise as possible just in case she was asleep and because I couldn't walk at a faster pace without causing myself more pain. When I finally saw her she was lying in bed with her hands behind her head looking at the ceiling with a serious and pensative expression. I stood there and watched her for a minute, she looked different from the usual smiling Yang that I've so used to. This was a side of Yang that I had never seen before. I inched forward a bit but a shooting pain coursed through me and I gasped in pain.

Yang immediately noticed me and jumped out of bed. To help me over to the chair next to her bed. "Blake what the hell are you doing out of bed?!" She asked with a panicked expression.

I grimaced in pain and said "Well I waited till the coast was clear so I could come over and thank my knight in shining armor."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me "You really didn't have to do that you could pull something and make your injuries worse."

"But they said you has substantial injuries and I had to see if you were okay." I gasped as I tried to ignore the pain.

"Their exaggerating I just had a couple of cuts and bruises and most of them healed over the time that I've been here."

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"Well we've been here about five or six days."

"What!? I've been passed out for five days!" When I finished I gasped in pain and leaned back in the chair.

"Hey take it easy you lost a lot of blood and went into a small coma." She put her hand on my cheek and made me look up at her. "But I'm really glad you're awake Blake. I was really worried when they told me that they didn't know if you would wake up. The only reason I haven't let them release me is because I wanted to stay until you woke up."

I reached up with my good arm and touched her hand that was touching my cheek. "Thank you Yang it means a lot to me." I smiled at her and she smiled back with her usual blinding smile.

She took away her hand and I couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Let's get you back to your room before Tukson comes back and destroys half the hospital looking for you."

"Sorry Yang but I can't even get up I used all my energy and then some to get here. I literally got lost twice and your room is right next to mine."

Yang laughed and immediately went to pick me up bridal style from the chair. A blush sped across my face and I studdard "W-What are you doing?"

"Taking you to your room silly." She carefully lifted me up with ease and started walking to my room. I put my head against her neck and smiled. The walk over to my bed was too short and I wanted to last longer. "Stay with me." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Alright." She said as she carefully set me down on my bed and then sat down on the chair next to it.

"That must be uncomfortable come and sleep on the bed with me." I shifted over to the left side to make enough room for Yang. A small blush spread across her face and she carefully slid into the bed with me and put her arm around me as if by instinct. She froze and seems to almost take her arm back before I leaned back on in and put my head on Yang's shoulder. I nuzzled into her neck and said. "Good night Yang."

"G-Good night Blake."

_Is she flustered? That's interesting._ Was my last thought before I quickly drifted off.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! It's awesome that so many people like my story. A big thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed this. Oh I'm going to respond to a review real quick. **

**GlowingWolf418****- Yeah I didn't want to make Neo like that because I really like Neo as a character but I needed a hoeish person and I didn't want to make another OC besides Connor (who sorta just happened while I was writing because I was being weird and talking in an Irish accent to annoy my bro) but yeah and she might come back again soooo yeah.**

**Thanks again to everyone and leave a review you have any questions or comments and or ways I can improve are appreciated (or PM me if you want). Anyway till next time peoples!**


	10. Chapter 10: Another day in the hospital

I stirred awake and immediately noticed the absence of my heater. I groggily rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and tried to get up completely forgetting about my injuries, when I tried to get up sharp pains coursed through my left side. I layed back and waited for the pain to pass, a few gasping breaths later the pain toned down a bit I started to remember last nights events and a large blush started to form across my cheeks.

_I can't believe that I asked Yang to sleep in my bed... Where is Yang? Maybe she left the moment I fell asleep because she was uncomfortable. Blake you dumbass of course she was just being nice. I was stupid to think of the possibility of her likening me. _

My inner rambling was cut short by my father walking into the room. "Good Morning sweetheart. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well Daddy." I gave him a small smile and he returned it with a beaming smile.

He gently sat on my bed and said "Guess what sweetie."

"What?"

"I talked to the doctors and they said you can go home and finish recovering at home starting next week. Isn't that great news?" He said happily. "Do you need something? A computer? Some books? Have you eaten?"

_Oh no not this again he gets like this every time there's an attack it doesn't matter if I get injured or not._

"No I don't need anything and I haven't eaten since I just woke up not too long ago."

"Okay sweetie are you sure you-" he was cut off by his cell phone ringing and he instantly answered it. "Belladonna." His tone changed from gentle and caring too cold and hard in an instant. "I'll be right there." He said as he hung up on the person. He went back to his gentle tone "I need to go take care of some business I'll be back soon." He leaned forward to give me a kiss on my forehead head and brush some hair out of my face. "Yang's going to come over soon to take care of you and keep you company while I'm gone. Bye sweetheart, love you." With that he got up off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Love you" I said before he got to the door and he turned back to me and smiled before leaving alone in the cold room.

I tried to incline my bed so that I was in a sitting position and not laying back, but it proved to be a difficult task considering I couldn't use much strength. After an unknown amount of time I gave up on it and decided to go back to sleep. I relaxed into my bed and closed my eyes, a few moments later I had just started to drift off when I heard someone enter my room. I opened my eyes ever so slightly to see who had entered but not alert them of my consciousness. I was only able to see a lot of blonde hair and then the mystery person spoke "Blake?" I stayed still and kept my breathing even to see if Yang would go away. Not a five seconds later another person walked into the room.

_Why are so many people visiting me? I just want to go back to sleep. _

"Connor? What are you doing here?" Asked Yang.

"Top of the mornin' Yang I'm just here ta drop off these flowers for Blake since I heard that she had woken up from her coma." I heard him walk around my bed and place the flowers with the others.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Connor broke it. "So are you and Blake together?"

I forced the blush starting to form on my cheeks down to maintain the illusion of sleep. "W-what? No"I heard Yang stutter.

"Really?!" I could practically see Connor's goofy lopsided grin starting to form. "You looked so close I thought for sure there was something between you two... This means I still have a chance." He said the last past in a barely audible whisper but I was sure Yang had heard it.

"Wait a moment just because we're not together doesn't mean you have a better chance than I do."

_Than I do?! She has feeling for me?! No Blake you probably heard her wrong... I hope Connor doesn't ask me out again it was difficult to turn him down last time. With those big blue puppy dog eyes he was giving me I almost said yes just to get him to stop._

"Well why bloody not? I've known Blake as long as I can remember and we almost grew up together after I came here from Ireland."

I could feel the tension in the room rise and I had a feeling they were about to break out into a fight. To break the tension I did the only thing that I could think to do at the time, I yawned and pretended to wake up. "Oh morning Yang, morning Connor."

"Top of the mornin' to ya Blake you're lookin' very beautiful today." Said Connor with a wink.

"Good morning Blake." Said Yang with a forced smile and clenched fists. I could have sworn I had seen her eyes flash red for a few moment before changing back to it's warm lilac coloring.

"So how long have you been here?" I said sleepily.

"Oh not very long we just passed the time talking waiting for you to wake up." Said Yang visibly calming herself down slowly.

"About?" I asked pretending I hadn't heard their conversation.

"Nothing important." Responded Connor.

I nodded and Connor said "Um Blake can I speak to you." He looked at Yang with a glare. "Alone?"

"Sure, Yang could you give us a minute alone?" Yang seemed to hesitate, but began to leave the room without a word. I tuned back to Connor and said "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um well um well" he ran a hand threw his short dirty blonde hair and huffed.

"Come on Connor we don't have all day." I didn't want to rush him but I had a feeling I already knew what he was going to ask.

He mumbled "Iwaswonderin'ifyouwantedtagoonadatewithmesometime."

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

He sighed and said "Oh um well I was wonderin' if ya wanted ta go on a date with me sometime." A small blush crept onto his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head.

"Connor it's sweet of you to ask but you're one of my closest friends and it's not just that, I have my eye on someone else."

"Oh" he said with disappointment clear in his voice. He shuffled back and forth as the awkward silence started to grow. "Can I ask who it is?"

I gave him a small smile. "Maybe I'll tell you some day."

"Alright... So I guess we're staying friends then?" A small amount of hope crept into his voice.

"Yes we can still be friends." My smile fell a bit and I continued "I'm sorry for shooting you down again Connor."

"It's okay Blake I knew it was long shot." He gave me a small smile and walked over to me to give me a light hug, careful not to hurt my damaged ribs. "I'll see you later. Yer dad said I was going to be yer driver till ya fully healed, so I guess I'll be seein' ya sometime next week." With that he left without turning back. Yang came back a few minutes later with a large grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"What? I can't be happy?"

I shook my head and couldn't resist reciprocating the smile."But your suspiciously happy considering it looked like your wanted to knock someone's teeth out when I asked you to leave so that I could talk with Connor."

"It's nothing." She assured me and sat down on the edge of my bed before continuing "Anyway sorry I had to leave before you woke up. I didn't want your dad getting the wrong idea."

"It's okay Yang."

We spent the rest of the morning talking and making jokes at one point Yang pulled out a deck of cards and we started betting prices of candy my father had brought over yesterday. After I cleaned Yang out from not letting her win one game (mostly through a lot of sleight of hand), my father came back and reluctantly joined in the card game and it turned into a game of who could cheat the best without getting caught. Naturally Yang was the worst at the game and I ended up with even more candy. When night eventually fell I convinced my father to go home and I ended up with Yang in my bed again.

I nuzzled into Yang and said "Good night Yang."

"Good night Kitty." I smiled a bit and let the nickname go.

_I really want to tell her how I feel because I know she feels the same way, but I don't want to get her sucked into the mob and all of these attacks... Maybe I should get her fired to keep her safe._

The thought of Yang leaving brought tears to my eyes and I couldn't resist sniffing a bit. Yang immediately noticed I was crying and said "Blake? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Yang just got to sleep." My voice cracked and I sniffled some more.

"Come on Blake you can tell me." Yang gently started petting my hair and held me against her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now can we please go to sleep?"

"Okay, I'll be here when you want to talk about it." She gently hugged me closer and I felt her press a kiss into my hair.

_I wish, but you're going to be leaving soon._

I stayed quiet and closed my eyes to go to sleep trying to burn the feeling of Yang's warmth and the feeling of her arms wrapped around me into my memory.

**...**

**~A.N.~**

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow next one is going to be a bit more interesting. Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this! Wow 73 follows... I didn't notice because I don't look at the follower count often and when I saw it I stared at it for a few minutes thinking wow. But also thank you to everyone who reviewed and stuff those really do help. Anyway if you have a question or comment just leave a review (or PM me if you want). So till next time peoples!**

**p.s.- I don't own RWBY.**


End file.
